


Persian Silk

by Fleurily (somnifery)



Series: A Noah Family Christmas [2]
Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Fleurily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of twenty-five; Rhode admires a new gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persian Silk

It was made of silk from Persia, the smoothest one could find among the bustling heat of foreign markets and desert winds. The threads glistened with emerald, each strand saturated as the result of weeks spent soaking in malachite green. It shone like a woven gem when held up near the light, luminescent quality reminiscent of emeralds sewn into fabric with a magical touch. A bare brush of fingertips across the surface could send a shiver through bone, the soft caress of heaven in a piece of cloth. The container smelt of sandalwood and distant incense, some variety of smoke that had been in the air when it was packaged per the Earl's request.

A ribbon fit for a princess, the girl thought, smiling as she examined her prize.

There would be nothing but the best for Rhode Kamelot, with her perfect Christmas dress and her brand new Christmas stockings, ready to wear down the stairs for the Christmas Eve dinner that crowned the season every year. Until that night, however, this ribbon would remain nestled in a bed of tissue paper within its tiny wooden box, waiting on the chest of drawers to be taken out and tied about that tiny neck with careful fingers. Rhode sighed softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the scent one last time before replacing the lid.

Only a few more weeks…

She couldn't wait to see Tiki's smile when he saw her all dressed up.

 


End file.
